Vacation Days
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Nine friends enjoy a small vacation together down the shore. Three different couples will enjoy themselves in three different and adorable ways! (Monochrome, Baked Alaska, Pyrruby).
1. Prologue - Arrival And Preparation

**A commission for overseerorm! This story will involve three different pairings, as per their request. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Prologue. Arrival And Preparation

Warm, summer air whipped in through the open windows of the limousine as it traveled down the busy highway.

The nine teenagers seated inside were all jitters and excitement as they soaked in the anticipation of their joint vacation.

Ruby, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Neo, Yang and Blake were all being driven to a rather luxurious beach house, all thanks to the group's generous ninth and final member, Weiss. The bags they'd packed were in the trunk of the car while they all sat on the fancy cushioned seats, enjoying refreshing drinks and a bit of air conditioned coolness in addition to the warm breeze flowing in from outside.

They'd been able to smell the ocean before they could see it, but now Nora spun around to kneel on her seat and press her face to the glass to announce that she could see the water. Her comment sent another ripple of eager enthusiasm through the group of friends, as they now knew they weren't far from their destination.

There were so many things they planned to do on their five-day vacation together, and all they'd done throughout the entire car ride thus far was plan what each of them wanted to do first.

There was a seaside town to experience, a large boardwalk to explore, and a famous beach to enjoy. There was so much to do it was difficult to choose.

But by the time the limo pulled into the driveway of the massive white mansion, they'd all decided to spend the remainder of that afternoon enjoying themselves here at Weiss' beach house.

There was plenty to do there once they'd finished hauling in their bags. They selected sleeping quarters, enjoyed the large televisions and plush furniture, politely raided the refrigerators, and sprawled out on the porch and balconies to get their first tastes of the vacation sunlight.

The evening was quickly upon them, warm and bright despite the late hour as the group of nine sat down to enjoy a dinner specially prepared by Weiss' hired chefs.

They savored the last few hours of the evening playing games and watching movies together in the massive living room area, but knew it was crucial to get some sleep tonight if they wanted to take advantage of their first day off tomorrow from dawn until dusk.

There were two large bedrooms consisting of five bed apiece. Ren, Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby took one room, while Yang, Neo, Blake, and Weiss claimed the adjacent one across the hall.

It was a challenge for all of them to get to sleep that night, but knowing of the fun they'd soon have in just a few hours' time had the group slipping off into slumber before long.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a short little intro! You'll be getting chapter one this week as well, so read on!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Boardwalk

**In this first chapter, Blake and Weiss will go to the boardwalk!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on** **P-a-t-r-e-o-n** **as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 1. The Boardwalk

The following day, the group woke early in the morning due to the shared air of excitement about the place. It was palpable and contagious, filling every breath they took and charging them all with energy.

As they all dressed themselves in light, summery clothing and freshened up, they thought about what they'd like to do first. When they met in the kitchen at the large dining table to have breakfast, they were already chatting about what they had planned.

"We're going to the beach!" Ruby announced. "Well, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and me are, anyway. What about you guys?"

Her older sister answered from across the table.

"Yeah, Neo and I'll tag along. Right, babe?"

Neo smiled, nodded, and gave a thumbs-up.

"That's grand!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "Weiss, Blake, what about you two?"

The Faunus girl's ears perked up and the heiress cleared her throat.

"Well," Weiss began. "We'd been thinking about going elsewhere today, actually. Blake, what was it called again?"

"The boardwalk."

"Right. I knew it had something to do with staving off boredom."

"Actually," Blake said. "It's spelt like the wooden kind of board. Since the entire thing is made of wooden planks. But I guess your interpretation works just as well."

"I see..."

"That's a great idea!" Ruby piped, stuffing another pancake into her mouth. "You guys have fun! Maybe we'll swing by the boardwalk later, too!"

"Yeah," her sister agreed. "We'll see where the day takes us."

With their plans all decided, the group soon finished eating, (though it took a bit of tugging and convincing on Ren and Pyrrha's parts to get Nora away from the yet untouched pancakes on the table).

Once they were all ready, they wished each other well before splitting up, Weiss and Blake parting from the larger group as soon as they got outside.

"Remember!" Weiss called out to them. "I have a key, and I gave the other to Pyrrha. So if any of you should need to come back for any reason, don't forget to ask her for it."

"Got it!" Yang replied. "Everyone have a great first full day of vacation!"

And with that, they parted ways.

The larger group of seven, all dressed in swimsuits, sundresses, and shorts, made their way toward the white sand and the blue ocean beyond, while Weiss and Blake headed in the opposite direction.

They enjoyed the warm summer breeze on their skin as they went, following a small, beaten earth path from the beach house to the concrete sidewalk nearby. From there, they'd follow that for a few blocks until they arrived at the first wooden planks of the boardwalk.

Blake made sure to keep a light hold on Weiss' hand so as not to make their skin any sweatier than the temperature already was.

Weiss had chosen to wear a beautiful white sundress, which would flutter slightly in the sea breeze, the fabrics brushing softly against Blake's thighs beneath her own shorts. She'd chosen to wear flip-flops today like all the others, but Weiss had made the choice of somewhat fancier white shoes with small heels and straps.

Blake had tried multiple times to advise her against that choice, considering where they'd be going today. But Weiss had insisted she'd be just fine. She'd claimed to have come here many times when she was younger along with her father and sister.

They still had a bit of a ways to walk, so Blake inquired about those instances to help pass the time.

"So," she began. "What do you remember about this place? When was the last time you were here?"

Weiss hummed as she thought for a moment, her fingers slipping in between Blake's to interlock.

"Probably ten years ago, I'd say. We haven't come down in a while, since Winter and I have been so busy. That's why I'd forgotten what the boredom walk was called."

Blake couldn't help but snort a little bit, her ears flicking in amusement.

"Weiss, it's _just_ boardwalk."

"That's what I said, Blake."

They continued on their way for a while, until their shoes finally met with the famous wooden planks.

At that point, they each got notably more excited. Weiss must have gotten a rush of all the old memories, because she squeezed her girlfriend's hand and gave her an eager little tug.

"Come on! We can run the rest of the way."

Blake happily agreed, and together they hurried over the several long yards of the boardwalk's beginning, until at last they made it to the large archway. A huge sign with statues of dolphins and sea horses towered above them now and welcomed them to the start of the boardwalk.

Weiss' eyes were already sparkling.

"I wonder what's changed over the years. Oh, I hope they still have that little aquarium..."

Blake bent down and pressed a small kiss to her cheek.

"Well, let's go find out."

They started off down the bustling boardwalk, where the air was filled with all different kinds of sounds and smells. The beginning was mainly composed of small gift shops and pool or beach supply stores.

The two girls ventured into a few of the shops to look at trinkets and jewelry. Blake found a shining necklace of a silver sea shell that seemed to match her girlfriend all too well and purchased it immediately for her. She clipped it on at the nape of Weiss' neck and stepped back to admire the look of it on her.

Weiss pulled her down for a long, sweet, grateful kiss.

At the next shop, she bought Blake a similar necklace in the shape of a star fish, and the process repeated.

Hand-in-hand, they continued onward.

The center of the boardwalk was where the scents of the salty sea were exchanged for those of warm food. Funnel cakes, french fries, cotton candy, pretzels and everything else were being sold from various vendors. Everything smelled like salt, cinnamon, or sugar.

But they passed the food stands for now, and instead headed for a livelier part of the boardwalk.

Now, they started getting near all the gaming and arcade places. Fun music and the whirling of slot machines rose up into the mix of ever-present enthusiastic voices. There were crane game machines and all kinds of miniature sports games as well.

Blake couldn't help but be naturally curious about everything inside. Her ears were swiveling as they took in all the new sounds. She herself hadn't been to a boardwalk in quite a few years, after all.

Weiss noticed her girlfriend's reaction right away and decided to usher her inside the nearest arcade.

"Let's see what we can do in here," she offered. "Plus, it'll help us cool off a bit."

They stuck together as they passed by all the different machines with flashing lights and various prizes. There were people all over, mostly other teenagers or younger children trying their luck at the sports games.

Blake led Weiss to a basketball game with a small hoop several feet away from where they could stand.

"Wanna give it a try?"

Weiss shrugged.

"Why not? We might as well take advantage of as much as we can while we're here."

Blake dug out a few coins and slipped them into the slot. The machine lit up right away and released several small plastic balls for them to use. Weiss was eager to try, but didn't want to make too much of a fool of herself.

"You go first," she instructed. "Show me how it's done."

Blake picked up the first ball and took aim at the hoop. She paused for a moment, then with a small jump, tossed it into the net. The machine instantly produced a string of prize tickets for her.

Weiss gasped in excitement and clapped.

"You did it, Blake!"

"Now you try."

Weiss bit her lip, unsure of herself now, but picked up the next ball nonetheless.

She tried her best to think about this logically, measuring with her eyes how far away the hoop was and trying to determine how heavy the ball was so she'd know how much force she'd need to use in order to get it that far. She threw it, but it hit the rim and thudded off against the wall before falling back down and rolling out of sight. Weiss pouted.

"What? I was sure I had it..."

"Here," Blake chuckled. "Let me help."

She moved to stand behind her girlfriend and put the next ball into Weiss' hand. Blake supported her fingers with her own, putting her other hand on Weiss' hip to guide her into a better position to take aim. She murmured a few words of advice, then offered to have Weiss shoot.

To Weiss' amazement, she managed to make the basket this time.

"I did it! Thank you, Blake."

Weiss strained up onto her tip-toes and looped her arms around her neck, pulling her down for another kiss. Blake purred softly and reciprocated.

They left their tickets there for the next person to enjoy, and soon headed out again.

They passed by many more little shops and arcades over the next half hour, and spent much of their time inside to avoid the sweltering midday heat.

Inside one of the arcades, Blake got particularly fixated on one crane-game machine. They were all filled with adorable stuffed animals, new phones, gift cards, and things like that. But Blake had been drawn to a machine containing stuff animals cats.

As Weiss tried her luck at more sports games a few feet away, Blake did her best to guide the crane over her desired prize: a pair of a black and a white cat that were magnetic at the noses to make it appear they were kissing.

She tried many times, but only managed to drop and flip them over, but nothing more.

Weiss finished her own games before long, and retreated to her girlfriend's side. Blake let out a long sigh, ears drooping.

"Oh, well. Maybe next time."

"Nonsense." Weiss gently nudged her out of the way. "I've got cash, Blake. Let me try."

"Weiss, it's fine. Don't waste your money."

Weiss reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Please, Blake. We're on vacation. There's no such thing as 'wasting money.' And besides, I want to win you something."

And so she tried, over and over again to win the little kissing kitties. She flipped them over, got them stuck against the side, and got them tangled with a puppy.

But Weiss refused to give up. Stubbornness was in her nature.

It took her what Blake felt must've cost a pretty penny, but then she remembered Weiss' beach house and realized it was probably pocket change to her girlfriend.

At long last, the crane carried the two kitties over to the deposit tunnel and dropped them down. Blake hugged Weiss tightly and peppered kisses all over her face to thank her.

She then knelt down to pull out the prize and present it. Weiss took the white kitten and pulled it apart from the black one in Blake's hand, then brought them together again.

As the kittens kissed, so too did their human and Faunus counterparts.

After that, Blake grabbed a small plastic bag so they could carry their prize around more easily, and the two set off once more.

They stopped by more shops, and soon began to pass by the rides here. There were roller coasters and slingshots (both of which horrified Weiss), but there were also tamer rides such as carousals and ferris wheels. Weiss was actually a bit curious about those.

But as she was guiding Blake towards them, the Faunus girl had to pull her back again.

"Hold on," she said. "I think we should take a break. You look a little pale."

Weiss gave her a puzzled look for a moment, but now that attention had been called to it, she realized she was feeling rather warm.

"Right. Perhaps a drink first."

The two girls paused for a moment to pay for milkshakes, and then sat on a bench that faced the ocean to cool off for a moment.

Weiss ended up sipping hers a bit too quickly, then flinched and yelped when she got punished with brain-freeze. Blake quickly bent down to kiss her by means of distraction, and it worked like a charm.

After that little ordeal had passed, Weiss leaned contentedly against Blake's side as they sipped at their cold, flavorful drinks. They gazed out across the sand where dozens of people were enjoying themselves beneath colorful umbrellas. Beyond that, there was the deep blue waves of the ocean, reflecting the cloudless summer sky.

They enjoyed several moments of rest on the bench together, and once the milkshakes had been finished, there was little else to do other than kiss each other.

They parted only when a seagull landed on the rail right in front of them, causing Weiss to jump. They laughed it off together, then got to their feet once more.

The carousal was next on their list. Blake wasn't too surprised when Weiss selected a pure-white horse to sit on. But it had frozen at its highest point on the rod, and therefore, Blake needed to pick Weiss up a bit to boost her onto the saddle.

She realized it was large enough for two people with Weiss being so petite, therefore Blake climbed on behind her. She straddled the horse while Weiss kept both her legs off to one side, holding onto the bar.

As the ride started moving, Blake wrapped her arms around her girlfriend to keep them both steady.

The entire time, they only kissed and cuddled one another, the merry sounds of their giggles rising up along with the jovial music.

When the ride finished, Blake jumped down first, then took Weiss' hand to help her off.

They'd intended to go to the ferris wheel next, but were stopped when Weiss let out a loud, joyful gasp.

"It's still here!" she exclaimed. "The little aquarium! Oh, please, Blake, can we-"

"Of course we can. You don't need to ask."

Blake pulled her excited girlfriend into another hug, feeling as Weiss jumped up and down in her jitters.

Blake paid the small fee as they entered the aquarium. She was overjoyed to see Weiss so happy, almost to the point of tears now that she could revisit a place from her childhood. Weiss kept a tight, enthusiastic grip on her hand all the while as she led Blake around to the various tanks to peer inside.

They saw schools of rainbow-colored parrotfish, angelfish, and a dozen other kinds. They saw glowing jellyfish and bobbing seahorses, lazy stingrays, and even a few small sharks.

Weiss kept recounting old memories as they went along, and Blake was happy to let her relive those.

After a while, they'd finished walking through the aquarium and ended up back outside. Weiss hugged her girlfriend once again.

"Let me thank you properly," she murmured. "Follow me."

Weiss led her onto the line for the ferris wheel, and before long, they were alone in a little carriage, being lifted high up into the air to overlook the entire boardwalk and beach.

But of course, neither of them were looking.

They spent the entire ride in each other's arms, lips pressed tightly together as fingers threaded through hair and mapped patterns over backs.

By the time they stepped off, Blake's voice was hoarse from how hard she'd been purring the entire time.

To their surprise, evening was upon them as they started making their way back down the boardwalk the way they'd come. Their hands were still entwined, but Weiss soon slipped hers away so she could hold onto Blake's arm instead, which allowed her to press much closer to her.

The boardwalk was getting busier now as people came to enjoy it in the cooler evening air, but Weiss and Blake were thoroughly exhausted now after the eventful day they'd shared. They stopped by one more food stand to rest a bit and get something to fill their stomachs before they'd have to make the intimidating journey all the way back to the beginning of the boardwalk.

They decided to treat themselves to a funnel cake, which they fed in bits and pieces to one another. They used lips instead of napkins, and shared one another's straws and drinks before tossing away their trash and continuing on their trek home.

The street lamps lining the boardwalk soon flickered on, in addition to all the lights on the buildings. While fresh crowds of energized people were meandering onto the boardwalk, Weiss and Blake were content to take their time going off. They'd come a long way, probably almost all the way to the end, and it was a long walk back.

Thankfully, the night air was cool and relaxing, and there was no stress or sense of urgency that demanded they rush. They did just the opposite and took their time, reminiscing on the events of their first day of vacation together.

Blake had slipped the plastic bag with the stuffed animals around her left wrist to carry, while Weiss clung lightly to her right.

But as they walked, Blake could feel Weiss' grip tighten a bit on her arm and wrist, and she needed to pause often for her.

It wasn't long before she noticed Weiss was struggling to walk. Blake's ears flattened immediately as she stopped again.

"Hey, you're limping."

"I'll be fine," Weiss assured her. "Just give me a moment..."

"Weiss..."

Blake's eyes flicked down to her girlfriend's feet. Sure enough, the fancy shoes had taken their toll, and her delicate skin was marked red.

Blake guided her over to a nearby bench and had her sit down. She sat close and rubbed Weiss' back, encouraging her to take a rest. Weiss sighed and leaned heavily against her.

"Sorry for the trouble."

"It's okay. Do you think you can make it home?"

"...I think I'll call for a car to pick us up at the end of the boardwalk. But until then I'll just have to tough it out." She pulled out her phone to make the quick call, then slipped it back into her purse and stood up. "All right, let's go, Blake."

"Hold on." The Faunus girl turned around and gave her back to her girlfriend, then crouched down. "Get on. I'll carry you to the end."

"Blake, you don't have to-"

"I want to, Weiss." She looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "Let me spoil my princess a little more, okay?"

Weiss put a hand to her mouth and needed to look away due to how heavily she blushed then.

But she soon caved to Blake's will and looped her arms around her collar. Blake reached back to secure her legs, then leaned forward a bit before standing up. Weiss tightened her grip instinctively.

"Is this all right? If it's too much, then-"

"Weiss, you're fine. Light as a feather."

"You flatter me..."

Weiss held a soft kiss to the side of her face.

Blake started walking, but she could feel that Weiss was being shy about pressing too close to her. Blake reassured her yet again.

"Weiss, I'm fine. Relax."

The heiress let out a little sigh, but she soon gave in. She pressed herself against Blake's back, turning her head to rest it on her shoulder. She tried not to think about the looks people must've been giving them.

Blake maintained a slow pace as she carried her down the boardwalk. As the minutes passed, she could feel the tension draining from Weiss' body.

When they'd made it a little more than halfway, the heiress kissed her cheek again softly.

"Are you all right? Take a rest if you need to."

"I'm fine," Blake purred.

"Thank you, Blake. I... had a wonderful time today."

"So did I."

After that, Weiss grew still and quiet. Blake could feel the small puffs of breath against her neck, and when she focused, she could feel Weiss' heart beating against her back.

The end of the boardwalk was soon within her sights, and as the noises of the crowds died away, Blake's ears could pick up on the distant crashing of the waves and the pull of the breeze. She made her way down over the last few feet of wood, then stepped onto the concrete sidewalk near the street.

A familiar limo was waiting for her there. The driver opened the door for her, and after thanking him, Blake gently let Weiss down and got in beside her.

The ride back to the beach house would take only a few minutes, so Blake requested the driver take the long way back.

During that time, Blake pulled Weiss to her side and helped her curl up more comfortably. She was only barely conscious, and after Blake had gotten her settled, Weiss fell asleep once again.

The Faunus girl was content to trail soft, warm kisses all over her cheeks and through her hair for a while, before she, too, closed her eyes.

She fell asleep already planning what she wanted to do together with Weiss tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: I tried to fit in as much as I could within the given word limit. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on** **P-a-t-r-e-o-n** **as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Beach House

**Weiss' and Blake's little endeavor is over. Now it's time to see what Yang and Neo were up to all day!**

 **If you like my work, please support me** **on** **P-a-t-r-e-o-n** **as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2. The Beach House

As Weiss and Blake headed towards the boardwalk, the other seven of the group made for the hot sand and the warm ocean beyond.

They all wore swimsuits and trunks beneath thin layers of cover-up clothes, having previously decided that they wanted to work up a sweat in the form of beach volleyball before heading into the water to cool down.

As Jaune, Ren, and Nora traveled at the front of the group, Pyrrha and Ruby walked a little further behind them.

From her spot with Neo at the back of the group, Yang couldn't help but notice her little sister and how she kept altering her pace over the sand, sometimes to get a little closer to Pyrrha, and sometimes to shy away from her.

As a big sister, Yang knew better than anyone that Ruby was crushing on the beautiful redhead, but was far too awkward to make a move on her own. That's why, today during their shenanigans, Yang hoped to give her little sister just the push she needed towards confidence, perhaps literally.

Depending on what situations they found themselves in, Yang would react accordingly so as not to embarrass her little sister _too_ much.

As she played out in her mind different ways to help Ruby, Yang was spacing out a little bit as she walked, aimlessly following behind the others.

Beside her Neo, was clinging onto one of her hands with hers, while the other held onto the handle of a small pink parasol. Neo was hiding herself beneath the shade of it religiously, flinching even when a single one of her toes was hit with the direct sunlight.

She was doing her best not to be a killjoy on everyone's vacation, but she feared lounging out on the beach house's porch yesterday had gotten her burnt. She'd made sure to cover herself up as much as possible with a white one-piece bathing suit, splattered with pink swirls and flowery patterns.

Over that, she wore a flowing white bolero to cover her arms, and to shield her legs, she'd pulled on a long pink, slip-like skirt. Her face and toes were the only parts of her body where skin was being revealed, and of course no matter how hard she tried, she kept stepping outside the range of what her parasol blocked from the sunlight.

She clung closer to Yang, hoping for her protection against the harmful rays, wondering how much longer they'd need to walk through this dragging sand before they could stop.

Despite her ailments, Neo was determined to tough it out today for one specific reason.

Yang was wearing a yellow and orange tie-dyed tank-top and white shorts, but Neo had yet to see her in her swimsuit. That was all Neo really wanted from this vacation, to see her girlfriend like she'd never seen her before.

In her mind, she played around with what Yang might look like in different kinds of swimsuits, sometimes imagining her hair tied up into a ponytail as it was now, and sometimes imagining it down, or up in a bun, or-

"Okay!" Jaune called back to them from ahead. "This seems like a good spot."

Everyone else came to a halt, and Neo nearly stumbled as Yang paused as well.

"Suh-weet!" Nora exclaimed, throwing down her towel and belongings. "It's right near the volleyball net! Let's get smackin'! I'll go find us a ball!" And with that, she made sure to grab Ren by the hand before tearing off toward a nearby shed.

The others began lying down their towels as well, and Yang once again took note of how Ruby was nervously debating whether or not she should lay hers beside Pyrrha's or not. The blonde smirked and gave her little sister some help.

"I'm gonna put mine here," she said. "Then maybe Neo here... and Ruby, why don't you put yours there?" She pointed beside Pyrrha's. "That way, we're all close together, but we won't get too sandy whenever we move them."

Ruby flashed her sister a quick, fretful glance.

"O-Okay..."

"Perfect!" Pyrrha said joyfully. "Here, let me help you, Ruby."

Yang had to hide a grin and a chuckle behind her hand as Ruby was swept away by her unsuspecting crush. Now, she could finally turn to her own girlfriend.

"How're you holdin' up?" she wondered, putting down her own towel.

Neo nodded to the parasol, and Yang took the handle to hold it for her so she could sign.

 _I'm all right. I just want to have fun with you today._

But now that Yang was seeing her in a better light, she noticed Neo's skin was awfully pink, even beneath the pink-tinged shade of the parasol. She was stiff with her movements, as though it hurt her to make certain motions. Yang frowned.

"Hey, I told you if you got burnt too badly yesterday that we didn't have to come out today."

 _I'm fine! I wanted to,_ Neo insisted, her facial expressions earnestly matching her signing.

But Yang was feeling doubtful.

"We're gonna be playing volleyball. I think you'd find it a little difficult to play with a nasty sunburn. And it'd be impossible to try to play _and_ hold onto this thing," she said, waving the parasol.

Neo bit her lip and shook her head defiantly.

 _No. I want to._

Yang sighed.

"Fine. Then lemme see your hands."

Puzzled, Neo slowly lifted up her palms. Yang kept ahold of the parasol with one hand, but reached down with the other to touch Neo's forearm.

Almost immediately, the girl winced, though she tried to cover it up.

But Yang had seen enough.

"Hun, listen," she sighed. "If if hurts you just to have me touch you as lightly as that, do you _know_ how much a _volleyball_ would hurt? We'd have to take you to the hospital."

Neo curled her fingers up tensely. _I can keep score._

Yang shook her head.

"Sorry, hun. But I think it's best we go back to the house and just chill today. You gotta recover. It's better to do that now so you can be back 100% tomorrow. But if we don't get you treated now, you'll just be in pain for the rest of our vacation, and nobody wants that, right?"

Neo's expression sunk into a pout and her shoulders drooped. Her hands formed a feeble declaration.

 _Fine. You win._

Relieved, Yang smiled.

"Sorry it has to be this way." She placed a hand on her girlfriend's back and guided her forward beneath the parasol. Yang bent down to kiss her temple softly. "We'll have tons of fun tomorrow, okay? Promise."

Neo gave a small, disheartened nod.

Yang didn't want her to stay outside any longer than she had to. So she packed up her things and told the others right away what they'd decided to do. They all gave Neo looks of sympathy and hoped she felt better soon.

Yang asked Pyrrha for the key to the house and was given it hastily.

"Please!" Pyrrha said. "Go rest up okay, Neo? I know Yang will take good care of you. We can do this again tomorrow and by then you'll be able to join us, I'm sure!"

Neo flashed her a small smile, unable to be bitter in her presence.

Pyrrha informed Yang of a pantry of ointments Weiss had shown her the day before and instructed her on which one she could use to help Neo. Yang thanked her, slipped the key into her shorts' pocket, and with the parasol in one hand and Neo's in the other, she started off back the way they'd come.

Neo trailed more slowly beside her, her eyes fixated on the white sand, her flip-flops falling into place on the prints that had brought her there only minutes earlier.

Yang knew she was upset, but she wanted to get her out of the sun as quickly as possible.

"Hey," she said pausing. "Hold this, 'kay?" She handed Neo the parasol to hold, making sure she stayed shielded beneath its cover. Yang crouched down a little and put one hand at the center of Neo's back. "Does this hurt? Can I touch you here?"

Neo leaned back against her palm, but the pain there wasn't as bad as it was elsewhere. She nodded.

Yang then tried the same thing when she placed a hand behind the girl's knees. Neo sucked in a sharp little breath, but after the initial touch, there was little discomfort.

Carefully, Yang pulled her up into her arms and lifted her, cradling Neo against her chest.

"All righty! I got'cha! You just relax now."

Neo looped her free arm around Yang's shoulder and buried her face into her collar.

Yang took off at a jog, being careful not to jostle Neo too much, lest she aggravate more of her sunburnt areas.

They made it back to the beach house in a matter of minutes. Yang carried her up the porch steps and set her down at the front door so she could fish out the key and get them inside.

A blast of cool, conditioned air swirled around them the second they stepped inside, out of the sweltering heat of the midday summer sun. Neo closed her parasol and put it aside as she wobbled in, still flinching a little here and there.

Yang guided her into the living room, where there was a large sofa that pulled out into a bed. Yang did all the work herself in pulling the bed out, then dressing it with sheets and huge pillows.

In the meantime, Neo excused herself to the bathroom to change out of the clinging swimsuit that was making her skin ache with every breath. Instead, she changed into a looser outfit of brown shorts and a pink tank-top.

She emerged a moment later to find the bed all ready for her now. Yang beckoned her over eagerly.

"Come lie down. Take a rest. I got the ointment Pyrrha was tellin' me about."

Now that she could see much more of Neo's skin than she could with the previous outfit, Yang could really tell how badly she'd been burnt the day before. She took Neo's hand, guided her over to the bed, and coaxed her to lie on her stomach first.

"Nice and easy," Yang encouraged her. "You just rest, 'kay? I'll take care of everything else."

Neo laid herself down miserably, still upset that she'd taken away Yang's entire day because of this. She folded her arms onto a pillow and hid her face in it.

Behind herself, she could feel the bed shifting beneath Yang's weight as the blonde knelt beside her. Yang spread a bit of ointment onto both of her hands and moved down to Neo's knees.

"I'll start with your legs, 'kay? Just kick me if I hurt you."

She started running her hands all along the backs of Neo's reddened legs. She could feel the heat of the poor girl's skin radiating onto her hands as she did so.

But Neo was feeling the cooling effects of the ointment right away.

Yang spread it over and around her feet, ankles, calves, and worked her way up as high as where her shorts cut off access. Once she'd gotten to that spot, Yang pulled her hands back and informed Neo she'd be going higher next.

"I'm just gonna roll up your shirt a bit. I wanna get your back and shoulders."

Neo stayed still as she felt her shirt being pulled up as high as it could go. Her heart started to pound a little bit as she felt her girlfriend's presence hovering over her.

But the embarrassment was exchanged for relief the second Yang touched her again. Her cool, firm fingers and smooth palms caressed patterns over the small of Neo's back, easing away much of the discomfort of the burns.

Neo found her eyes closing as she enjoyed the treatment in the form of a massage.

Yang pressed in a little bit as she rubbed the cream over the girl's soft, smooth skin. She went up Neo's spine, then down over her sides, slipped beneath the strap of her bra to the tan lines, and eventually got to her shoulders.

The worst of the burns were there, so Yang spent several minutes coating her shoulders and bare upper arms in the cooling ointment. She then traveled down the backs of her arms to her elbows, forearms, wrists, and finally her palms.

"How's this?" Yang murmured. "You okay?"

Neo released another sigh and nodded.

"Okay. Just makin' sure."

She went to the nape of her girlfriend's neck, then spread a bit of the ointment over her back again. After she was finished there, Yang gently helped her turn over to lie on her back.

From there, she sat beside her and started applying the cream to her stomach and collar area. Neo closed her eyes and tried to relax beneath her touch, but she couldn't help but feel her heart was beating too quickly.

Yang could feel it every now and then, thumping beneath her palms. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face at how adorable her girlfriend was.

It only took a few seconds before she caved and leaned down to kiss her soft lips.

Neo relaxed beneath her, so Yang continued with this new technique of kissing her as she ran her hands along her stomach and sides. She kissed her lips, her nose, her cheeks, and her forehead, giggling as Neo huffed softly, wanting to hold her.

"Gimme a few more minutes," Yang promised.

Neo pouted and closed her eyes to wait.

Yang finished up by tracing her fingers over Neo's throat, then dabbing the last bit of cream onto her face before she pulled away.

"There. How's that feel?"

Neo's eyes fluttered back open, the pink and brown pools flashing up to lavender. She had half a mind to sign her response, but Yang could read it enough in her eyes. There was great relief and gratitude there, along with a strong desire to repay her for her help.

Yang grinned and kissed her one more time.

"I'm happy to help. Now all we gotta do for the rest of the day is chill out and cuddle up! Not so bad, right? That's an ideal day for me, for sure! We still got four more days to hit the beach. There's nothin' wrong with having some alone time indoors. Gotta savor this while we can."

Neo curled her hands up over her stomach. _You're right. This is an ideal day now that the pain is gone._

Yang smiled, but noticed that Neo was still struggling to do so genuinely. She kept sighing and looking away, her cheeks puffed out into a slight pout.

"Hey, what's up? You wanted to play with everyone else today, huh?" she guessed.

Neo nodded. _Yes. We're on vacation. I wanted to have fun and I wanted you to have fun, too. And now you can't because you're stuck in here with me._

Yang stopped her.

"Hey, no, no, that's not it at all!" She gently laid her hands over Neo's. "Like I said, _this_ is an ideal day for me. Really. What more could I ask for? A whole huge beach house and the prettiest girl in the world all to myself. This is heaven to me."

Neo considered her answer and realized the merit in her words. She herself couldn't ask for anything more than to be alone here with Yang for hours on end.

But Yang could tell there was still something upsetting her.

"C'mon, Neo. You can tell me."

Yang lifted her hands off of her so she could sign if she wanted to. Neo flicked a bashful gaze up at her, and her chest rose and fell with another small sigh.

 _I'd just... really wanted to see you in your swimsuit..._

Yang felt her jaw drop for a second. Neo looked away from her instantly, now almost thankful for the sunburn to conceal her blush.

The blonde girl couldn't resist her like that. She leaned down and kissed her again, brushing her nails lightly through her hair.

"Neo," she mumbled. "You're too damn cute, you know that?" Yang sat back up. "Course I wanted to see you in yours, too. More than anything. I'll look forward to seeing it tomorrow."

Coyly, Neo turned her gaze back up to Yang's and dipped her head in acceptance.

Yang ran her fingers through the girl's brown and pink hair once more, grinning lazily. Then she slipped herself off the bed.

"I'll be right back. Just gonna wash my hands. You want anything to drink?"

 _Water would be nice._

"You got it!"

With that, Yang hurried out of the room.

Neo stared up at the ceiling and closed her eyes for a moment. The ointment was still emitting a cooling sensation on her skin, allowing her to feel more comfortable than she had been in the past several hours.

She was going to be alone here with Yang all day, on this big, soft bed, with the entire place's resources at their disposal.

Perhaps there were worse fates.

She heard footsteps approaching again over the hardwood floors before long.

"Ice water here!"

Neo opened her eyes, preparing to sit herself up to accept the drink.

But she gasped and nearly fell off the bed when she saw Yang this time.

Her girlfriend had removed her outer clothes and now stood before her in nothing more than a yellow bikini bathing suit. Her hair swished in a ponytail behind her, her face lit up with a mischievous smile as she held out a glass of water to Neo.

She'd never seen so much skin on Yang before, so much of her perfect figure revealed.

Neo wasn't sure if her heart stopped or started beating so quickly she couldn't feel it. Despite the cooling cream, she was feeling hot again. Her hands fumbled in her lap as she signed a response.

 _You look... incredible. But you can put your clothes back on..._

She accepted the water, took a huge sip, and looked away.

Yang chuckled at the response.

"You're too damn adorable! All right, lemme cover up again. Sorry, didn't mean to overwhelm you."

She pulled her shorts and tank-top back on, then plopped herself down onto the bed, making it bounce.

Neo shakily put the glass aside on a nearby table. Yang lazily wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned back with her against the pillows.

"Heh. Now you'll be prepared for tomorrow, at least. And I can't wait to be surprised and see what you look like in yours."

Neo made no reply, other than to lean up and kiss her. She nipped Yang's lower lip a little bit to scold her for catching her off guard.

Yang hummed as she slowly coaxed the girl down onto her back, deepening the kiss.

The air-conditioning may have made the house cool, but there was always a bit of heat sparking between them.

Neo wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and pulled her down. Yang made sure not to put too much pressure on her petite girlfriend, especially when she was still recovering from the burns.

She laid over her and simply kissed her for a long while, until she felt Neo was starting to breathe a little heavily. At that point, Yang flipped them over, flopping down onto her back while cradling Neo on her stomach.

"Take a load off," she sighed. "Let's enjoy our vacation."

Neo's hands were curling through Yang's hair and over her shoulders at the moment. She leaned in to hold a softer kiss to her lips, one that said all that her voice and hands couldn't.

 _Thank you_.

Yang smiled and began running her hands up and down the girl's back in another massage.

"Anything for you, hun."

At that point, they were both a little tired.

Neo rested her head sideways on Yang's collar and invited sleep to take her for a small nap.

Likewise, Yang closed her eyes and enjoyed this feeling as much as possible, cuddling Neo as much as she could.

There were certainly worse ways to spend the first day of a vacation.

* * *

 **A/N: I just... really love their height difference and the image of Neo resting on top of Yang~**

 **If you like my work, please support me o** **n** **P-a-t-r-e-o-n** **as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Ocean

**Third chapter focuses on Ruby and Pyrrha! But unlike the other two couples, they aren't together (yet) in this fic. Will they get to that point?**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3. The Ocean

Ruby watched in dismay as Yang and Neo took their leave from the beach before their group could even begin to celebrate and play.

While Nora, Ren, and Jaune were preparing for the game of volleyball at the net a dozen or so feet away from where they'd all laid their towels, Ruby was calling out to Neo, hoping she would feel better soon.

"Ugh, that stinks..." she mumbled. "I hope she's okay."

The things she said were meant to be to herself, but the last remaining member of their group suddenly appeared at her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her jolt.

"I know," Pyrrha sighed quietly. "But Neo's got your sister to take care of her. I'm sure she'll be fine, Ruby. If you think about it, it's best this happened right away rather than halfway through our vacation or at the end of it! At least this way she can recover as soon as possible and then be back in business sooner!"

Pyrrha offered a smile that was brighter than the sunlit sand underfoot, and Ruby had to look away with how blinding it was.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Pyrrha."

"It'll be all right. Don't fret." Pyrrha looped her arm around Ruby's shoulders and turned her around to face the volleyball court. "For now, let's just focus on enjoying ourselves! We're on vacation, after all!"

Ruby was swept away alongside her, over the scorching sand and to the wide space around the volleyball net.

There was a tall chair right beside the net halfway across the court for the scorekeeper to sit in, but the five of them hadn't decided who was going to do what yet. Nora was already loudly proclaiming what she wanted to do.

"I _definitely_ wanna play! Gotta work up a good sweat!"

Ren shrugged and headed for the chair.

"I can keep score."

"Oooooh no ya don't, mister!" Nora grabbed him by the scruff of his t-shirt and dragged him back across the sand. "I haven't seen you move since we got here! You need some exercise, buster!"

Pyrrha was trying to hide a giggle behind her hand, the sound of which sent a little tingle up Ruby's spine.

While Nora pulled a reluctant Ren over to one side of the net, Jaune approached Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Hey, so uh, do either of you guys wanna keep score? Or would you rather play?"

Pyrrha hummed thoughtfully.

"I think I'd like to play to start! What about you, Ruby?"

"Huh? Oh, um... Y-Yeah, I'll play too!"

Despite the initial stammer, she ended with an energetic bounce as the competitive spark was lit within her eyes.

Jaune sighed in relief.

"That's perfect. I didn't really wanna play, anyway. I have a um... tendency to get a ball to the face in these kinda games. Didn't really feel like bleeding all over the beach today."

As he retreated to the scorekeeper's chair, Ruby and Pyrrha took up the side of the court opposite Ren and Nora. Ren had the ball in-hand and was getting ready to serve it.

The players kicked off their shoes and flip-flops so they wouldn't get themselves caught in the sand while playing. For now, they all kept their outer layer of clothes on, though as the game progressed underneath the sweltering sun, they perceived they'd be down to their swimsuits before long.

While Nora paced back and forth like a hyena at the front of the net on her side of the court, Ruby found Pyrrha beside herself again, leading her to a mirrored position.

"Here," Pyrrha said, placing both hands on Ruby's shoulders and guiding her forward. "Let's try this to begin and see how it works! You take the front and I'll cover the back."

"Oh... okay!"

Ruby came to a halt once Pyrrha let go of her. Her shoulders were still warm from where her hands had made contact, rather than from the heat of the sun. She didn't look behind herself, but she could imagine Pyrrha taking up her stance to begin the game.

By now, Jaune had settled into place at the high seat of the chair.

"Okay!" he called out. "Players ready?"

"Ready!" Pyrrha and Ruby chorused.

"YEEESSS!" shouted the final girl of the group.

"Begin!" Jaune declared.

Ren served the ball, sending it neatly over the net. Ruby darted after it to send it back. Pyrrha clapped for her.

"Nice job!"

Ruby paused to look back at her.

"Oh, th-thanks!"

But she'd gotten so caught up in thanking Pyrrha that she'd momentarily forgotten about the game they'd just started.

Nora returned the ball with a fist that sent it shooting down over the net like a comet. Ruby didn't realize it was within her range until it had already plowed into the sand to sit buried halfway. Jaune called the point, and Nora gave a victory cheer.

"Yeeeeaahh, in your face!"

"Nora!" Pyrrha chided her. "That was too hard! You could've hurt her! Ruby, are you okay?" She put a hand on the brunette's shoulder once again. Ruby jumped.

"Huh? Uh, oh yeah! I'm fine, I'm fine! Totally fine!"

"Thank goodness." Pyrrha coaxed her back a few steps, then crouched down to dig the ball out of the sand.

Meanwhile, Nora ducked under the net to apologize to Ruby.

"Sorry! I'll tone it down a bit!"

"It's okay!"

Pyrrha retrieved the ball, then covered the hole it had left behind so no one would trip.

They commenced the game, and from then on, Nora hit with less enthusiasm so as not to deflate their only ball.

They played for about fifteen minutes, and the teams were just about evenly matched, with Nora and Ren ahead by only two points.

At that time, they paused to get drinks from the water bottles they'd brought along in their bags, and shed their outer clothes. The boys were down to their trunks, while Nora sported a pink, frilly bikini.

Ruby had stepped out of her shorts and was just pulling off her own t-shirt to reveal her suit, which resembled a pink dress-like piece with strawberry patterns that fell down to her thighs.

Beside her, Pyrrha had just tossed aside her shirt onto her towel, and now stood in a very fitting red bikini that matched the color of her streaming ponytail. With the sun gleaming down on her to catch the shine of the sweat and sunblock mixed onto her tanned skin, Ruby found herself gawking for a little longer than she thought she should be.

She was just thinking she should say something by means of a compliment to Pyrrha's outfit when the taller girl beat her to it.

"My, my! Ruby, your swimsuit is quite charming! It suits you! Oh! That was kind of a pun, wasn't it?"

Pyrrha went off chuckling merrily to herself, finding great humor in her own unintended joke. Ruby could feel warmth spreading across her face, and she grabbed a tube of sunblock to dab it over her cheeks.

"Thanks! I um... I really like yours too, Pyrrha. It's pretty."

"Why, thank you!"

As Ruby put down her sunscreen, Pyrrha reached out to take both of her hands and lead her back to the volleyball court.

"Now then, we've got some points to make up!"

Now that they had all refreshed themselves and taken a moment of rest, they all seemed to be even more energetic than before. Or, at least the girls were, anyway.

Luckily for Ren, his teammate was so into the game that she set off and sent back about 95% of the hits on their side of the court, allowing him to enjoy a rather easygoing game.

On the other side, Pyrrha and Ruby were taking the hits about 50-50.

Now that Ruby had gotten used to Pyrrha's appearance in her swimsuit, she could focus a bit more on the game at hand. She put all her spunk and energy into it, laughing and squealing along with her friends whenever someone just barely made a save, or praising them for a good hit.

She really liked it whenever Pyrrha passed the ball to her, because it felt good in knowing Pyrrha was relying on her to get it over.

Likewise, it was nice for Ruby to be able to pass the ball to Pyrrha and watch her send it over with an elegant jump in perfect form.

But by far, Ruby's favorite times were the instances when Pyrrha would praise her outright for a job well done.

Of course, Ruby always got a little giddy right afterwards, and sometimes she'd space out and miss the next hit.

But they managed to work their score up until the point when they were tied with Nora and Ren (or more accurately, just Nora).

At that point, all the girls were panting and getting weary, and Jaune was nursing a slight bloody nose from being hit by a stray ball despite his non-active position in the game. Only Ren was barely fazed by the drawn-out game, thanks to his partner's doing most of the work for him, and happily so. Nora had the ball in-hand and was huffing, her bangs dripping sweat.

"All right, you guys... this is it. The final serve! After this, no matter who wins and who loses we're all goin' into the water!"

Pyrrha was positioned at the back once again, and Ruby heard her friendly, competitive response.

"That sounds like a grand idea."

Ruby clapped her hands.

"Bring it on!"

Nora did as requested and served the ball.

Ruby watched it like a hawk would a sparrow and chased after it. She smacked it up before it could hit the sand, just long enough for Pyrrha to send it back over. Nora darted over and punched it back.

At that point, Ruby and Pyrrha were both so fixated on the ball that they didn't look anywhere else.

"Got it!" they both cried.

And just like that, they both managed to reach out and hit the ball together.

But of course, it resulted in them colliding shortly afterwards, crashing into each other with short shrieks as they fell into the sand.

Nora was too busy watching and snorting at their display that she missed the ball. Jaune called out to stop the game.

"And final point goes to Ruby and Pyrrha! Good job, you guys!"

"Are you two okay?" Ren called over.

Ruby moaned and opened her eyes, immediately aware of the fact that she'd landed right on top of Pyrrha. Her friend's hair was coated with sand now, and the stuff was sprinkled all over her face and skin.

The heat of the sun, coupled with the sweat from their intense game, now combined with the body heat between them in addition to a flustered blush, all of which resulted in Ruby ironically freezing up on top of her.

"Ohmygosh! Pyrrha, a-are you okay?"

The taller girl fluttered her eyes open, squinting at the sunlight until she met Ruby's gaze.

"Oh, yes!" she gasped. "Yes, I'm fine! And did you hear that, Ruby? We won!" Pyrrha sat up, keeping Ruby in her lap for a moment. "We won!" she cheered again.

With that, Pyrrha was up on her feet again, holding Ruby tightly in her arms. She lifted the smaller girl up off the sand and spun her around once. "That was amazing, Ruby! Wonderful job!"

Ruby was in a daze, less from being spun around and more from the fact that she and Pyrrha were in such close contact with one another, with so few articles of clothing in between them. She gaped like a fish out of water as Pyrrha put her back down to stand on her own two feet, though Ruby almost staggered.

"Good game!" Pyrrha called over to the others.

"Yeah, same to you guys!" Nora replied. "Next time, we'll get you, though! Right, Ren?"

"Sure."

"Good!" Nora cried. "Now it's into the water, all of you! Time to cool off, gang!"

With that, she looped her arm around Ren's and tore off towards the ocean with him.

Jaune was still holding his bloody nose, though most of it had stopped by now.

"I think I'm just gonna sit on the towels," he said.

Pyrrha nodded.

"Yes! Please, take care of yourself. There should be a frozen water bottle in one of the bags. Use that!"

"Thanks."

As he headed off, Ruby remained at Pyrrha's side a little awkwardly.

"Um, so..." she began. "Do you wanna go to the water, too?"

"Yes, of course! I'd love to! I really need to cool off!"

"Yeah... me, too."

"Then let's go!"

Pyrrha offered out her hand and presented Ruby with another beaming smile.

Ruby smiled back, though she found she couldn't look directly into Pyrrha's eyes for too long.

Together, they started off towards the water.

Ruby could feel the hot sand underfoot gradually becoming cooler as they neared the shoreline. When the bubbling foam of the thin waves finally reached her toes for the first time, she let out a long sigh.

"Aaaah, it feels so nice~"

"It really does. Shall we go in a bit deeper?"

"Yes, please!"

Her hand was still in Pyrrha's, and Ruby stuck close to her side as they waded in up to their ankles, shins, knees, and eventually to their hips. The waves farther out were more intense, but to where they were standing now, the water only shifted and heaved a little bit, making them bounce where they stood.

Ruby chuckled as she got used to the feeling of being in the ocean. She and Pyrrha released one another's hands so they may cup the seawater into their palms and splash it onto their shoulders and necks.

Pyrrha twirled around a few times, the ends of her ponytail dragging at her hips in the water.

"It's so wonderful! I love the ocean!"

Ruby realized she'd been staring again and quickly looked away.

"Yeah! Me, too!"

They found themselves mostly alone together, with Nora and Ren off together further down the shore. Ruby was glad to stay close to Pyrrha.

They spent a few minutes in the water cooling off and bouncing in the weaker waves.

After a time, they decided to come out and let the sun dry them off for a bit. They sat at the water's edge and started collecting sand for a castle.

Ruby had always been an expert at building things, and her sandcastle-constructing skills were second to none. Pyrrha only made basic shapes and then had Ruby add in details.

The final product was a castle with two levels and several parts, all complete with roofs and spires and little windows. They decorated the final product with tiny sea shells they found nearby, some white, some yellow, some tan.

After that, they both got lost in looking at the various beautiful shells that washed up on the shore and got into the activity of collecting as many as they could before the tide carried them away again.

Sometimes they jumped into the water to catch them, and other times they simply picked them up off the sand.

Some of the more colorful shells had little crabs in them, and they were both careful not to disturb those. Rather, they watched them burrow into the sand before the next wave came.

The two girls ended up going for a walk along the shoreline. Again, Pyrrha took Ruby's hand without really thinking, and Ruby accepted without really minding.

They observed the little crabs, laughed and squawked at the seagulls, and picked up as many shells as they could hold in their free hands.

At one point, they stopped to rest for a moment. A sudden gasp from Pyrrha got Ruby's attention.

"Look! Out in the distance!"

Ruby squinted, looking out over the haze of the far-off waves. There were a few ships cruising by, but Pyrrha was indicating something else. When Ruby looked closer, she could see several things jumping out of the water.

"Dolphins!" she cried. "Oh wow! I haven't seen them in years!"

They stood together, each with one hand full of seashells and the other curled in their friend's hand. Both of them were all smiles and giggles as they watched the dolphins.

By that time, the sun had started to shift, and the deep blue of the sky was beginning to turn purple and pink with the approach of sunset.

But despite the beautiful scene before her, Ruby found her eyes straying from the dolphins to look at something even more stunning.

The light was shining off of Pyrrha's golden skin, her red hair even more striking than the colorful clouds above. Her eyes were sparkling like the ocean itself, and were twice as lively.

Ruby felt her chest grow warm again, and she curled her toes into the sand.

 _Oh gosh... I think I..._

Just then, a familiar shout of their names sounded from the side.

"Pyrrhaaaa~" Nora called out. "Rubyyyy! Time to head back, you guys!"

"Oh!" Pyrrha pulled her gaze away from the dolphins and waved awkwardly back to her friend with her hand that was full of shells. "We'll be right there!" She turned back to Ruby and smiled kindly, giving a gentle tug to her hand. "I can't believe the day's almost over already! But I had a wonderful time! What about you, Ruby?"

Ruby blinked and quickly shook herself off.

"Yeah! I did, too! I had a whole lotta fun today, Pyrrha!"

"I'm glad! It seems like we all did!"

"Yeah..."

As they started walking back toward their towels and their companions, Ruby couldn't keep her eyes off of the sway of Pyrrha's ponytail. She kept stealing glances to the side, to the point where she might've kept walking down the beach all evening if Pyrrha hadn't stopped her when they'd reached their towels.

There, they let go of each other's hands, and Ruby found she instantly missed the feeling of Pyrrha's.

At the very least, Ruby had come to a very important realization for herself today.

 _I'm... in love with Pyrrha..._

Now that she knew for sure how she felt, it seemed pretty obvious when she reflected on things.

She just didn't know if Pyrrha liked her back in _that way_.

Ruby had no idea how to go about finding the answer to that question, or how to go about revealing her own feelings for her friend.

But when Pyrrha smiled back at her again, Ruby felt a calmness wash over her, just like a wave.

She smiled, too.

Whatever feelings she was struggling with, she could handle some other time.

Right now, it just felt good to finally _know_ , and that was enough.

As they packed up their things and stepped back into their flip-flops, the group of five started heading off the beach, and Ruby was happy to find Pyrrha walking at her side.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, there will be a sequel where Ruby and Pyrrha get a resolution of sorts~  
Read on to the epilogue to wrap things up!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Epilogue - Wrapping Up

**Just a quick epilogue to conclude it all! Thanks for reading!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Epilogue. Wrapping Up

The day had come to an end all too quickly for the vacationing group of nine.

At the very least, they had four more days to look forward to, but that evening, they all came together once again.

The sun had just about set by the time the limo had arrived to drop off Weiss and Blake. The others had returned to the beach house a little earlier to find Neo and Yang dozing on the couch together, and the seven of them had been waiting ever since.

Now that they were all back, they soon realized that the mild exhaustion everyone shared had just a _bit_ more underlying energy and excitement to it.

Weiss requested that the chefs prepare a grand meal for them.

They all ate together outside, at the back of the beach where the sand was now cool and comfortable. They sat at little wooden picnic tables and benches there as they discussed what they'd all done today, sharing events the others in their group hadn't been present for.

The sky was a mix of red and purple over the azure water as the twilight came upon them, scattered stars winking to life and giving off a different kind of light.

For a time, the group of friends merely sat in the sand or on the benches, reminiscing. If they weren't listening to someone else talk, then they were listening to the distant crash and pull of the waves, and the songs of the seabirds.

Nora was building a sand castle with an enthused Neo and a supportive Yang, who hadn't gotten to do much at the beach today.

Jaune, Ren, Weiss, and Blake remained seated at the picnic table, the boys telling of the intense volleyball matches they'd played (or observed), and the girls telling of the boardwalk games and aquarium.

Ruby and Pyrrha sat far-off in the sand, sorting through the seashells they'd collected together that day, the smallest of which they tied onto thin strings to make necklaces out of.

After a while, it became obvious that their group wasn't the only one enjoying their summer vacation here.

About a mile or so down the beach from where they sat, another unseen group of people had decided to set off small fireworks for all to enjoy. The violet sky was lit up in swirls of pink, yellow, and green, carrying off a familiar, enthusiastic sound along the beach, and illuminating the sparkling eyes of those below.

For hours, they talked, played, and laughed together.

They lost track of time, as those on vacation should do every now and again.

When at last they had laughed to their hearts' content, they returned as a group to the beach house to rest up, and prepare for whatever tomorrow had in store.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember, there will be a Ruby/Pyrrha sequel hopefully sometime around Halloween! (hint hint)**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
